


Skating, Kisses, and Hot Chocolate

by peggyrose19



Category: Coast to Coast - lumosinlove, Sweater Weather - Lumosinlove
Genre: Boys In Love, Christmas Vacation, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Hot Chocolate, Ice Skating, Inspired by Sweater Weather | Coast to Coast - lumosinlove, M/M, Multi, Snow Shenanigans, new hampshire cottage, so many cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:40:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26654572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peggyrose19/pseuds/peggyrose19
Summary: It’s the Lion’s winter break and the cubs have decided to take a trip to New Hampshire to get away from it all for a bit. While there, Logan and Finn, but mostly Logan, drag Leo pond skating, which he hates. Mild shenanigans ensue. There’s snow, there’s ice, there’s hot chocolate and love. Hope you guys like it!
Relationships: Finn O'Hara/Logan Tremblay/Leo Knut
Kudos: 25





	Skating, Kisses, and Hot Chocolate

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, this turned out much longer than I expected, oops. I got this idea from an ask Hazel got on tumblr about Leo headcanons and she said that he barely ever pond skates, but FinnLo wanted to change that. And so this was born. Did I write this instead of doing my stats homework? It’s possible. But that’s not due ‘til Tuesday so it’s fine. I even proofread this, be proud. This is on my tumblr as well, the username is the same as here. Characters belong to the wonderful @lumosinlove.

The boys had convinced Leo to go pond skating with them. He still wasn’t entirely sure how, because he hated it, but there he was, sitting beside them on the gazebo bench, carefully lacing his skates up. They were somewhere in New Hampshire for Christmas, staying in a cute cottage that really wasn’t small enough to be considered a cottage, but was certainly cute. And Logan, in his earnest search of touristy things to do, had found a small farm that offered ice skating and carriage rides.

Logan had immediately jumped on the idea, Finn requiring little convincing as well, and soon Leo had found both boys staring up at him with puppy dog eyes, pressing teasing kisses to his neck and cheeks. He’d been helpless to say no.

And so, here he was, zipping his jacket and pulling his gloves on and following Logan onto the ice. 

His first impression was that he was cold. He was used to the rink, which, while not exactly toasty warm, was at least above freezing. But outdoors it was well below freezing, and it was windy too.

His second impression was that the ice was not smooth. He had kicked off from the stairs, expecting to glide smoothly across the ice to the far bank, but he made it only a few yards before he came to a halting stop. Logan was ahead of him, skating backwards and grinning wildly.

Leo twisted, spotting Finn on his right, red hair escaping from his hat and curling around his temples. He was grinning as well, smirking at Leo’s sad attempts.

“Don’t laugh at me,” he complained and Logan cackled.

“Aw, Peanut, it’s okay,” Logan crooned. “You’ll get used to it.”

“It’s so rough,” he whined. “I’m not even going anywhere.”

Logan just held out a hand. “C’mon.” Reluctantly, Leo grabbed it and was immediately pulled forward. His foot slipped and he suddenly found himself in Logan’s arms, inches from the ground.

Finn cracked up.

“Are you guys okay?” he got out, gasping for breath, skating towards them.

“We’re fine,” Leo said, righting himself and Logan, but not letting go of his hand. “Thanks for catching me Tremz.”

Logan sent him a flirty smile and pressed a quick kiss to his mouth before pulling away and holding his other hand out to Finn. Together, the three of them made their way across the ice, Leo tripping along the way and each time being caught by his boyfriends.

As they skated, Leo slowly got the hand of it, getting more used to the bumps and cracks that littered the natural ice. They built up a rhythm, all of them kicking off with the same foot at the same time. They did a full lap around the pond, under both bridges and down the small finger that extended out and over to the edge where the water spilled into a small waterfall. 

“How did you even find this place, Tremz?” Leo asked as they began another lap, still hand-in-hand.

Logan shrugged. “It was in some brochure that I found. It looked cute. Plus, it’s festive.” He pointed up at the wreaths that adorned the bridge they were about to skate under. “There’s even music playing.”

At that, they all fell silent, listening for the faint instrumentals that were indeed playing from the speakers mounted on the bridges.

"It's nice here." Finn finally broke the silence. "I'm glad you found it."

Logan added, "Yeah, it's fun."

Both looked at Leo when he said nothing. He frowned and grumbled something in French under his breath, and they broke out in laughter. He fought it, but a smile poked at the edges of Leo’s mouth. Even if he wouldn’t admit it, he was having a little bit of fun. 

They continued skating, going around the pond again, listening to the music and the wind whistling through the trees. The three of them were the only ones there at the moment, alone on the ice. 

“Let’s race,” Logan said suddenly, breaking away from Leo. 

“What?”

“I wanna race!” He grinned, and it lit up his face. Leo shook his head in disbelief. 

“Race where, exactly?” 

Logan surveyed the pond before pointing to the other end, which ended in a rather large snowbank a few dozen yards away. “There.” 

“I’m in,” Finn said eagerly.

“Of course you are,” Leo grumbled. He sighed. “Fine.” 

Logan cheered.

“Okay. Ready?” They all got in position. “And.....go!” 

They all took off, racing across the pond, skates digging into the ice. Even Leo, despite his misgivings, was keeping up. 

“Argh, no!” Finn shouted as he fell behind by maybe a foot. They were almost to the finish. Leo glanced back at him with a smirk and immediately lost his balance. 

Leo yelped as he lurched forward and tumbled to the ground, straight into the snowbank. 

Slowly, Leo extracted himself and brushed the snow off his face and jacket with as much dignity as he could muster. He turned to see his boys both fighting a laugh as they stared at him in disbelief. 

“Nut...did you really just fall into a snowbank?” 

“Fuck off, Harzy.” 

“You’re a professional hockey player...and you fell into a snowbank.” Logan’s voice was shaking. 

“You tripped...into a snowbank,” Finn echoed. 

Leo glared at them.

“You have snow in your hair, babe,” Finn said and he reached out to brush it away. 

In a split second, Leo grabbed Finn’s outstretched had and launched him into the snowbank. He spun around and grabbed Logan as well, pulling him closer until they both fell too, landing on top of Finn with a grunt. 

There was a stunned silence before Logan and Finn both burst out in laugher. 

“Did...did you just...throw us into the snow?” Logan barely managed to get the words out in between laughs. “Leo.” 

“You deserved it,” Leo said primly, but he was smiling. 

“Oh, my god, I can’t believe you just did that,” Finn gasped, wiping snow from his face. “I can’t- that was so childish. You’re never childish.”

“Hmph.” 

“Aw, baby,” Finn crooned, and pulled Leo in for a kiss and his frown softened. Logan pressed against him, brushing his lips against Leo’s cheek. 

“Hey, it’s snowing!” Logan said suddenly, looking up. Leo and Finn pulled away from each other. Leo held a hand out, waiting for a snowflake to land on it. They stayed that way, watching, for probably a bit too long considering they’d all seen snow before. 

In fact, they stayed there long enough that Leo began shivering. The cold of the snow was seeping through his clothes and he was beginning to get damp too. The wind whipped at his cheeks and nose and seemingly right through his windbreaker. 

“I’m cold,” he whined and both looked at him. 

Logan stared disbelievingly. “You’re cold? Knutty, we play hockey. A winter sport. That takes place on ice. In a large ice cooler. How are you cold?”

“It’s cold out.” He was becoming petulant but he couldn’t quite muster the energy to care. “I’m from NOLA, there’s no such thing as snow there. And it is significantly warmer at the rink.” 

Finn smiled a bit at that, and pushed himself to his feet, reaching out help Leo up as well. “C’mon babe. Let’s get you inside and warmed up.” 

Later, when they got back to the house they were renting, they all showered and changed, slipping into sweats and each other’s sweaters. Finn and Logan wandered into the living room, settling on the couch with far too many blankets and gazing out the window to their right, at the quickly setting sun. Leo headed outside to the nearby shed, which housed a fair amount of precut firewood. 

Leo brought the wood inside and settled before the fireplace in front of the couch, pulling small pieces from the logs and setting them aside. 

Finn and Logan watched, entranced, as Leo carefully placed the pieces of wood inside it overtop crumpled pages of old newspapers. He lit a match and held it to the paper, throwing it in after the fire caught and slowly spread to the wood. Carefully, he blew on the small flame for a moment before standing up, satisfied, and turning towards the couch.

“What?” he asked when he caught sight of their faces.

“Where did you learn how to do that?” Finn asked finally, mouth open.

“At home? My dad taught me.” When Finn continued to stare at him, Leo shrugged uncomfortably. “It’s not that special. I could probably show you how.”

“I- it just... you-”

“You okay Fish?” Logan asked.

He cleared his throat. “Yup,” he said, although his voice was an octave higher than usual.

“Kay,” Leo laughed, and sat on his other side, throwing another blanket over them and curling into Logan’s side. 

“I want hot chocolate,” Finn announced suddenly.

“You’re a big boy Harz, you can make it yourself,” Logan said, clearly not willing to move.

"You know how to make hot chocolate, it'll be okay," Leo added, cheeks flushing slightly as he remembered the last time Finn had made hot chocolate.

"Ugh, fine," Finn sighed, long and drawn-out, before extracting himself from his spot and heading towards the kitchen. Logan watched him fondly.

“Make some for us too, will you?” Leo called after him with a smirk. He got a grumbled answer in response. 

Once Finn was out of sight, Logan turned to Leo, snuggling closer to him and pulling the blankets tighter around them. Leo wasn't sure he'd ever be able to escape. He pressed a kiss to Logan's curls, wrapping an arm around him.

"Thanks for taking us skating, Tremz," he murmured. Logan twisted to look at him.

"I thought you didn't like it?"

"Well, it might have been a mildly embarrassing situation for me, but I had fun all the same. Any time I get to spend with you two is fun."

"Aw, look at you, getting all soft."

"Shut up," Leo said, and pressed a kiss to Logan's mouth, effectively doing just that.

Logan was pliant beneath his hands, warm and cuddly, wrapped around him. They fit snugly together, mouths slotting together perfectly, as the fire crackled in the background. Leo felt warm all over. Logan kissed him again and again, soft and sweet, and pulled him impossibly closer.

They only parted when a small gasp sounded from the doorway. Logan looked up and smiled hazily, barely turning away from Leo. In the doorway stood Finn, mouth open, three mugs clutched precariously in his hands. With a laugh, Logan held out an arm, disentangling it from Leo.

“You have the same look on your face any time you walk in on us, Harz,” Leo commented with a laugh.

“Hmm,” was all Finn said as he carefully set the mugs down on the side table.

Finn then crawled practically on top of them, reaching for Leo even as he kissed Logan. Leo grinned, an image of Finn's face, cheeks flushed from the cold, with kissed-red lips and a sheepish smile, surfacing in his mind.

Leo leaned in and pressed his lips to Logan's neck, earning him a low groan. Finn's hand grappled for his arm, pulling him closer.

"Whoa, whoa, careful," Leo gasped as Finn's tug nearly sent him off the couch.

"Oops, sorry Nut," Finn said, looking at him guiltily.

"'s alright," he replied easily, leaning forward to kiss him gently. He broke away quickly, before Finn could pull him in again, and said, "Let's have this hot chocolate Finn so nicely prepared for this before it gets cold." Finn smiled at that, and reached out for the mugs, handing one to Leo. 

Logan shrugged and agreed, taking a mug as well. And the three of them sat there, sipping their chocolate and laughing late into the night. 

Their drinks were long finished and forgotten, set aside on the table again. They were tangled up in the blankets, faces illuminated by the dwindling fire and moonlight shining through the window. Logan and Finn had just fallen asleep, curled up against each other like kittens. Logan was drooling onto Leo’s shoulder. He didn’t mind. 

As he too drifted off, Leo’s last thought was that he wouldn’t change this for anything.


End file.
